Forever Living Lies a Trapped Soul
by Koenma1
Summary: A story I had to do for English, which is based kind of on the idea of Tuck Everlasting. Everyone values the water for eternal life, etc. Includes FF characters Sephiroth, Garnet and Auron. Reviews are appreciated.


Why....why had I done what I did? Was all I could think.  
  
Day after day...  
  
....Night after night.  
  
It was stupid of me. The biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I actually believed them..when they told me I could....I could actually...live forever. I wasn't thinking...  
  
I've tried all possible ways of death...torture..impact..pain..none of it works. It's all uselss. I am imortal. And there's nothing more in this world I want to do..  
  
All my friends have died....  
  
I'll always remember when my old friends would come by, and say, "Sephiroth, you old goat! You don't look any older!" I remember as they'd say that, after few visits, I could sense fear in their tone when they said that. It was true. I wasn't getting any older. I remember one of my friends became aware, and knew I had become forever living. He purposley tried to kill me. When he found out he couldn't, he decided to flee and spread the news to local news stations and news paper reporters.  
  
...Of course.....  
......I couldn't let him do that. I hadn't a choice.  
  
I remember exactley how it all began...  
  
  
Forever Living Lies a Trapped Soul  
by Koenma  
  
Today was a bright day for mercanary's for hire. The town..not just the town, but the entire world...was offering a life supply of gil (money) for the fountain of youth. The eternal essence. Many had sought out before. Some had come across others who were searching, and became active in great battles. Some just plain out gave up. Some went crazy. Whatever the case may be, noone has yet to stumble upon it. Atleast once a year, towns around the world would have a sign up form and one large ship that would carrey out the mercanary's to the town of Ruko. In Ruko, that's where they would start off. Ruko is a big business town, lots of shops and equipment, perfect for mercanary's starting out on their journey.   
  
Young Sephiroth had awakend bright and early. He was getting ready to leave his home for his long quest for eternal life. He hadn't packed much, except for some healing potions, incase any confrontational battles, or minor scratches, and his Masanume sword. This sword was known for its great length. The blade was too long to describe. Yes, whenever Sephiroth took a good look at the blade, it would bring back countless memories. He had trained with it ever since he was nine. His grandfather, great explorer Kusayama, used to teach him the secret arts of the Masanume blade. Kusayama had remarked that he has came within contact of the spring which contains the eternal essence of life. Although he told his remarkable tale to many, none believed him, except for his grandson Sephiroth. Sephiroth always used to love to sit with his grandfather and listen of his great expeditions.   
  
Along with healing potions and his weapon, he took along 500 gil. It wasn't much, but it would probably give him a reasonable size boat once he arrived at the town of Ruko.   
  
As he walked out, he gave his mother his goodbyes. Of course she was really worried about her boy, her Sephiroth. But now, he was 21. Free to do what he wants. She couldn't stop him. She didn't mind, though.  
  
Sephiroth was greeted by many on his way to the docks, where the ship was waiting. He was quite famous in his town. Friends to many. Many would miss him. Some wept for though they act as though they shall never see him again. But he'd comfort them, and tell them, "Don't worry. While I'm out, I'll pick up something for you." That's what he had told most of the young children, who look up to him as their idle.  
  
Sephiroth now arrived at the docks. He borded the ship. He was right on time. The ship was directed to take off within a minute. Sephiroth walked around the boat some, only to see newbie mercanarys. He soon stumbled upon his old friend, Freedan. Freedan was a dark knight, although he used mercanary as an excuse to be allowed to look for eternal life. Freedan was about seven years older than Sephiroth. To be exact, he was twenty eight years old. Freedan looked out after Sephiroth a lot when he was younger, like an older brother, kind of. Freedan had long blonde-brown hair, and always wore a black suit of armor. Ever since they were young, he's always had that armor.   
  
"Hey, old buddy." Sephiroth greeted Freedan.  
  
"So, you're also seeking eternal life? Well, I can't say I'm suprised." Freedan chuckled a bit after he completed his sentence. "Young, persistant Sephiroth, always looking for a mission, and whence he started, he wouldn't stop until he had made sure it was done. Is that what you plan on this voyage?"  
  
"Well," Sephiroth started, "I can't say I'm going to actually find the essence of living forever. But I sure will try."   
  
"You sound confident." Freedan remarked.   
  
They soon got into what they had been doing over the years, what their plans were for their quests, and soon enough, it passed time by. They arrived at the town of Ruko.  
  
The town was busy, as the usuall town of marketing. The other passengers aboard didn't help getting through.  
  
Crowds chattering, as the usuall. I suppose I should just get a head start and head off. I probably don't need anything here anyway. Sephiroth thought.  
  
Sephiroth left the town. Sure enough, he was on his way. From his grandfather, he heard that the spring was located in the Crystal Mines, south of the village Hitomi. Hitomi was almost a ghost town, as many of the people who lived there, were usually outcasts, weirdos, or gypsies. The town was far from where Sephiroth was.   
  
The land outside of Ruko wasn't really dangerous. Infact, the first ten miles were sure enough, monster free. Sephiroth had only walked five. It sure would be easier with a horse, but the crowds back at Ruko..all those people buying horses. Some of the mercanarys wouldn't leave till tomorrow, probably. "I suppose I'll just buy one at the next town I go to." Sephiroth told himself.   
  
After a few breaks in between, Sephiroth has finally outwalked the first 10 miles of Ruko. So far, nothing. But that shouldn't last too long.   
  
Sephiroth found some amazing scenery, as he went by. No forests or large tress, but rather nice mainlands, rocks, overlapping other rock, flowers in between times. It really wasn't bad at all.   
  
Sephiroth fell hard to the ground with an overwelming blow to his chest.   
  
He encountered a lion like beast. Although, it looked a lot more mutated, and perhaps, rather more powerful. Sephiroth drew his Masanume and prepeared for battle. He was quick to dodge many attacks of the beast. Although he could only get few strikes at the monster, the creature has hardley attacked him. Perhaps a scratch here or there. Nothing to big. Eventually, the beast had fallen over. Not dead, but fallen over, exausted. Sephiroth decided to end their little duel. He stabed at the hideous creature, and with a final roar of pain, the creature faded his life away. The stab was like stabbing a pencil into gel. Went right through, no trouble at all.   
  
For Sephiroth, this was a minor warm up. He really hadn't fought much, except minor creatures who stumbled into his town. But this was nothing. He left the beast to its place.   
  
Apparently these creatures were common, as Sephiroth had fought pairs, even hoards of them. He took a break after he fought a pack of 6 of these creatures. He couldn't fight it and needed one of his healing potions. He had had a little trouble with that last pack. Finally, he stumbled upon a town. Not really a town but a village. Actually, it was so small, he didn't know what to call it.  
  
He had bought some more potions. He bought some armor. It may became of help. After touring this small village for awhile, he decided to lodge the rest of the day. He went to an inn, and payed 100 gil, and then rested there until the next morning.   
  
He woke up at a decent hour. He took off from the village and continued on his way. But on his way out, he was stopped by someone..  
  
Sephiroth turned around to see a little girl, in a white rob, with several red markings on it. Actually, the girl wasn't all that little. She looked about 13.   
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
Her voice was soft and quiet.   
  
"Yes?" Sephiroth replied, not hastily, for he wasn't in a rush. Sephiroth had a great quality of patience.   
  
"Are you one of the soldiers seeking the spring of eternal life?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I please join you? All of my life, I've heard the stories and rumors of the spring of eternal life. I've wanted to find it, but I havn't a clue where to look...I ran away...from my homeland...the land of the white mages....in order to seek the spring. I've traveled village to village, only to find nothing...please, let me acompany you. My white magic will become great use for you!"  
  
She pleaded.  
  
Well, how can I not? Sephiroth thought. What a strong girl to be wondering about the world like this...what had she done with all the encounters of monsters? And the land of the White Mages....that place is VERY far off..what an extrordinairy girl to be this far from home.  
  
"Sure." He replied with a smile. "I could use some help anyhow. A white mage would be of great service."  
  
She could only tell him how happy she was to join him.   
  
Her name was Garnet. She was princess in her land. She was strictley forbidden, although, to do what she wanted. To explore. To find new things. That's why she ran away. She was thirteen, just as Sephiroth guessed. Her innocent look and quiet voice makes you think if she was really a princess at all...?  
  
"But are you sure you are up to it? This journey could possibly result in death." Sephiroth said to her, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"That's something I'm willing to risk." Garnet replied.  
  
Sephiroth was still a little unsure. If Garnet was to die, would there be commosion? Perhaps somehow the Land of White Mages might hear of this and seek out for me. They probably are already aware of her dissapearance. Well, I guess if I don't she'll just continue to go on alone. I might as well take her.  
  
Sephiroth let her know she could go along. She was excited, for she may be able to seek the spring of eternal life. She was pretty confident as she somehow knew Sephiroth was a decendant of Kusayama.  
  
The two then continued on. Raging in battles, Sephiroth and Garnet had greatly defeated the lion beasts that prowled around. With Sephiroth's fighting abilities, and Garnet's white magic, the two had no trouble defeating foes. They stumbled upon new creatures along the way. Odd things. Creatures you'd think you'd only find in a nightmare. But they were real. Sephiroth had read about many of them, also hearing the creatures from his Grandfather. Then Garnet looked ahead at something. Sephiroth was puzzled. Then Garnet finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey look..a passageway leading in between those mountains overhead....do you suppose there's something there?" Garnet had asked Sephiroth.  
  
"Perhaps. Our only sure way is to go look." He replied. Garnet nodded.  
  
The two hurried to the passageway with wonder, as to what it could be. They walked along the path, which lead them into a small land, and undenreath that small land, was a river. A bridge connected two mountains. The two cautiously walked across. The sun was setting.  
  
After crossing the bridge, the two walked along for about a minute until they stumbled upon a fortress, with theivy looking guards spread out everywhere.  
  
Garnet gasped as she realised what this was. She signaled for them both to hide behind a small mound in the valley.  
  
"This is the great theives fortress, Kusanoga! I've heard and studied about this place back at my kingdom. The theives here are known to be searching for the spring of eternal life!"  
  
Sephiroth was amazed at Garnet's intelligence. Apparently, mages weren't as dumb as some others he had met in the past.  
  
A guard looked over an spotted the two.  
  
"!"  
  
"Halt! Stay where you are!" The guard rushed over. It's as if Garnet and Sephiroth were only one person thinking. THey didn't know wether to run or stay. Whatever they did, it was too late. The guard approached them.  
  
"What be your business here?!" He demanded.  
  
"Honestly, we just stumbled upon your land. We mean no harm." Sephiroth explained clearly.  
  
The guard looked at the two, oddly, then took a look at Sephiroth. Then blurted out, "Your a mercenary looking for the spring of eternal life!" It was so strange at how the guard knew all this. How had he? However he had, he immediatly tied Sephiroth's hands behind his back. "We must get rid of mercenarys like you! Mercanary's like you are in our way of seeking the eternal spring!" The guard then looked at Garnet. "Ehh..? What's this? A white mage? Ah! You'll make a great slave for the master!" He called to another guard to take Garnet. Sephiroth struggled to get loose, but his attempts were pointless, as the guard took the hilt of his curved sword and hit Sephiroth over the head, knocking him unconciounce.   
  
Sephiroth woke up, in a small pit. Sand at the bottom, grey brick sourrounding the small walls. A small opening at the top was shown, as rays of dim sunlight flooded in. Apparently, Sephiroth was thrown in. It was to high to jump. The walls didn't look able to climb. It seems as though he could only wait until the guards came for him and directed him to whatever.   
  
Five minutes later, the guard had lowered a rope and demanded that Sephiroth climbed out of there. He did so. He thought if he should run now, but he couldn't make up his mind in time, as the guards took sudden hold of him. Besides, he'd needed to rescue Garnet. Where had she gone to? Well, apparently, this could take awhile.  
  
Sephiroth may be killed, but he decided for a do or die mission. He broke hold of the guards, to quick hold of his sword, and slashed them both to the ground. To weary to get up, they both lied there. Sephiroth didn't want to really kill any of them, unless neccesary. He ran to the palace, which had several openings, all around it. If guards had spotted them, he battled them until they were unconciounce, or too weary to get up. He came close to killing one, although, for he wouldn't fall. Sephiroth had entered the palace. The entrance and the halls were grey, and guards surrounded the place everywhere. He'd just have to do his best sneaking around.   
  
It was a little tricky, but he managed to escape most of the guards. Some, he'd have to battle. Some of them retreated. The place was a great maze, although, Seph had no trouble locating the main room. The king's throne room.  
  
Inside, some guards had a hold of Garnet, to where she couldn't escape. Another was apparently sucking up to their king.   
  
"Please, my lord, hear us out. This white mage has come from the hidden land of White Mages. She can be of great service for you."  
  
The king took a look at Garnet. He was a strong man, from his appearance. He looked as though he was one of those mentally strong types, the kind where words couldn't hurt him, threats didn't mean a thing. Perhaps getting Garnet back wouldn't be as easy as Sephiroth my had once though.   
  
"Yes, indeed she shall be of great service to me. Perhaps whence we locate the spring, for when she shall turn my age, she can drink some of the water, and we shall be married. She can be queen of the valley. Until then, she shall serve as my loyal servent." The king sounded as if though that it was already done.  
  
Sephiroth heard it all. Married?! Servant?! He couldn't let that happen. Garnet hadn't said a thing the entire time. Nor had she struggled to get away. She just looked to the floor, listening to them.   
  
Sephiroth charged into the room.  
  
"I'm afraid your little plan is as good as impossible. I'll be taking Garnet. She will serve noone against her will." Sephiroth sounded proud.  
  
"And you are...?" The king chuckled as he said it, for it seemed he thought Sephiroth was a great fool to dare say those words.  
  
"I am the slayer that will kill you and all of your men, and free Garnet from this wretched place." There was a tone in Sephiroth's sentence, the tone of annoyance.  
  
The king took a good look at him. "Ah, Kusayama's ol' grandson. A fine explorer he was."   
  
So that's how they had knew Sephiroth was after the eternal spring of life. That's when the king mentioned about it.  
  
"So you are after the spring for eternal life? Ahahaha, that's quite funny. As though noone has yet to discover it, we the Kusanoga theives shall be first to discover it and drink from it. Your attempt is pointless. But, since you're Kusayama's grandson and I fear you perhaps have chance at getting at it, I must see you put to death."   
  
Sephiroth glanced at the king, and was once again taken hold of by guards that once surrounded the king. Sephiroth had expected Garnet to do or say something by now, but he figured out why she hadn't. She had been knocked unconciounce.  
  
"Heh heh...you'll have to do better than this!" Sephiroth chuckled as he broke loose of the guards, drew his sword and slashed them to the ground. Now he really didn't care if they lived or died.   
  
The king looked at Sephiroth in amazement. "I underestimated you. Grandson of great explorer Kusayama, I should have figured you'd be somewhat a challenge." At those words, the king drew his spirit swords. A sword alike the others had, curved and pointy, except longer. And at that, he had two.   
  
The king lunged down the steps of his throne, and charged at Sephiroth. With a twist, Sephiroth dodged the strike, and therefore, made his own, slicing away at the king. He had, but merley a scratch. The king was quick. He must have known the sacred arts of the Kusanoga. Sephiroth took mental note of this, as he attempted to kill the king.  
  
The battle had raged on for nearly twenty minutes now, both of them, seeming to countly miss their strikes. They got a good hack at each other once in awhile, but nothing much. The guard that held Garnet had been viewing all of this. He hadn't made a move, from since Sephiroth entered the room. He just watched. The battle continued as it did for another twenty minutes.  
  
Unexceptedly, the guard who was holding an unconciounce Garnet, had lied her on the ground, drew his sword, and without warning, hacked hard at the king. The king yelled in pain, and surprise, as one of his own, his loyal servants, had turned against him. Sephiroth looked oddly at the guard. The guard signaled him to give him the final slash. And so he did. The king, with his last loud cry of pain, had fell dead, at Sephiroth's feet.  
  
First, Sephiroth had rushed to Garnet, and kneeled over her. The guard then spoke, "Don't worry...she's only unconciounce..she'll be with us again soon enough."  
  
"W....W-Why did you...turn against your own king..?" Sephiroth just asked in shock.  
  
"So, you're the grandson of Kusayama, hm?" The guard ignored his question for now. "You must be really tallented. We, the ninja theives of Kusanoga have sought out for the spring of eternal life for over 300 years now. Noone had come nearly as close as your grandfather has"  
  
Sephiroth was amazed. "You...you believe his story?"  
  
The guard nodded, "But of course we do. And you, the talented garndson of Kusayama, may I please say, I'm honored to be speaking with." Sephiroth hadn't known he was this popular. The guard insisted he helped Sephiroth with his quest. He shurgged, "The more the better, I s'pose." The ninja's name was Auron. Auron's father learned great skill from Kusayama, and his father passed it onto Auron. So he was sure to be skilled.   
  
"Let us take the girl and rest at Sol. That's the nearest town to here, which isn't all that far." Auron suggested. Sol was even bigger than Ruko. It was a gambling town, with many attractions.   
  
"Oh, and don't plan on staying for too long. I heard those attractions are very addicting." Auron warned Sephiroth.   
  
"Me? Gambel? Ha! Just because my old grandfather was a heavy gambler doesn't mean I've inherited it!" Sephiroth laughed his sentance out.  
  
"Just making sure." Auron said. "Calm down."  
  
Sephiroth came to a halt and nodded.  
  
"Well, before it gets any later, let us head off to Sol. The more time we waste, the less sleep we get. And sleep is an important essential in our quest." Auron seemed to be commanding the three now, as he picked Garnet up, and started heading out of the palace.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Sephiroth yelled ahead as he staggered to catch up with Auron. Auron quickly turned around.   
  
"Quiet!" He said softly, yet strongly. "If we're spotted, we have to kill whoever sees us!"  
  
"Oh, right." Sephiroth rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kind of...stupid.  
  
With time, although trying to be hasty, Sephiroth, Auron, and a being-carried Garnet succesfully sneaked out of the fortress. It was probably thanks to Auron's sneaking skills. Without that, Sephiroth may have had to face some battles.  
  
"Alright. We head north-east from here, to Sol. Once we reach there, we rent a room for the night, then immediatley go to sleep. We need to be up early and ready. With all those other mecanarys out there, we want to be sharp." Auron told the group...well, the one that was still conciounce.  
  
It was night. Auron and Sephiroth encountered some battles with undead monsters. Sephiroth was amazed at Auron's battling skills. He was sneaky and powerful. Quite a combination for theives. Usually, they were just quick and weak. But not Auron. It's a wonder what made him seem like the rest of the theives at Kusanoga fortress. Were they all like that?  
  
Battles and all, they soon finally arrived at Sol. Even late at night, the place was a big party. Sol was a tower with a big floor at the top where Monks would train. Dwindling up the tower were shops and stores of all kinds. Sephiroth promised himself, after his journey, he would definetley need to come back here.  
  
Auron took care of getting a room. It took awhile, since many were taken, but the trio got one.   
  
"I sure hope Garnet comes to soon." Sephiroth sighed. He didn't know her all that long, but he liked her. A very strong willed girl, smart, mannerly and powerful.  
  
"It'll take forever unless we can get a remedy." Auron chimed in. "They sell those here, but at a very high price. 10,000 gil."  
  
"10,000?!" Sephiroth sounded shocked. "I only have 7,000 from battles we've fought!"  
  
"No need to worry, then." Auron said calmly. "I have 5,000 on me. I'll pitch in some fund. Afterall, she's helping me as well."  
  
Sephiroth and Auron continued conversation only for a little, as they both knew they needed much sleep. That soon got taken care of.  
  
The next day, Sephiroth was the first to wake. He had woken from a nightmare. He didn't remember what it was, but whatever it was, it was scary...  
  
"No, wait...I remember...I was the only one...left..on the planet....everyone left me...I wanted to go with them.....but I couldn't...but..why not?" Sephiroth said to himself quietly. Then he looked to Garnet.   
  
"That's right..the remedy.."  
  
Sephiroth got up, and walked over to Auron, and shook him a bit. "Auron! Wake up!"  
  
Auron woke up without hesitation. "That's right..the girl.."  
  
"Yeah. We need to go get that remedy."  
  
"We...well," Auron began, "maybe I should just give you the extra 3,000...I mean, after all, she is a white mage...only one for hundreds of miles..many would attempt at kidnapping her if they found out she was here...therefore, I'll stay her and watch over her. It shouldn't take you that long anyway."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, "You got a point. All right then."  
  
Auron gave him the extra 3,000 gil, then left their room. Now he was scrambling about the giant inn.   
  
"Hope I remember how to get out of here.." Sephiroth said to himself. It took a few minutes, but Seph finally found his way out. Now he was in the wide, spiraling tower of Sol. He went up the stairs, slowly, until he saw a potion shop. He walked in, and looked around. Without much time, he found a remedy. He picked it up and brought it to the counter. He handed the 10,000 gil to the shop keeper, took the remedy, and left. Now he needed to get back to his room. Shouldn't be much trouble.  
  
...Just took him 10 minutes or so.  
  
Back in their room, Sephiroth tilted the remedy lightly into Garnets mouth. When he gave her just about all of it, he set the bottle aside, and waited.  
  
"Shouldn't be very long..less than a minute." Just as Auron said that, Garnet slowly woke up. The first thing she did was shreik.   
  
"Sephiroth! It's the guard from the fortress!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" Sephiroth told Garnet. She was quiet now, but still looking at Auron with fear.  
  
"Don't worry...he's on our side...he helped me kill the king of the fortress..."  
  
"...O-Oh, is that so..?" Garnet said quietly and calmly. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
Auron interupted her. "Sorry to give you the shock. But now that you're up, we've no time to waste. If anyone is to get to that spring, it must be us. Who knows, maybe there're other mecanarys like yourself, Sephiroth, who're trying to accomplish the same goal as we are, but we shoudn't take that chance." Auron was about to continue, but Sephiroth asked him, puzzled, "Goal...?"  
  
"Yes...We're to destroy the spring.."  
  
At this, Sephiroth was shocked. "What..?! You mean...?!"  
  
"Look," Auron said, a bit annoyed that Sephiroth didn't already know this, "if we're to market the spring, many people, first hundreds, then thousands, will be living forever. Our population will quickly increase, and we can't get rid of those that have drank, for the spring also grants immortalism, meaning you can't be killed. We can't let that happen, therefore, when we are in the Crystal Cavern it's located in, there's said to be a purifier that shall turn the spring into nothing but plain, everyday, water. We have to do this for the good of the world. Your grandfather Kusayama, would have done it, Sephiroth, but he hadn't gotten the purifier. All he could do was stare at it in amazment. He was thinking about drinking it, but then something happend..and..I don't remember the rest.."  
  
"..How do you know all this..?" Sephiroth asked, with curiosity.  
  
"My father, he knew Kusayama very well. He had been there for most of his travels, or he would hear them from Kusayama himself" Auron said. "Now, enough chat, we must go on."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. Garnet, the whole time hearing this, just slowly nodded her head. She didn't know too much about Kusayama, therefore, she couldn't admire the great explorer of his storys.   
  
The group continued on now. Not many battles, atleast none that were challenging and took less then a minute. The towns they visited were usually poor, since Sol, and were pretty beat up. The group, after visiting one of these towns, just walked through the rest. Their shops offered nothing of interest. The day was pretty boring...until.  
  
"Spike, check the map....I think the Crystal Mine's are only a few miles from this next town. Hitomi, I think it is..."  
  
"Yes, sir. The next town is surley the one before the Crystal Caves. But I've hear some strange rumors, latley, that the usuall ghostown of Hitomi, is literally, now, a ghost town. Wandering spirits, the walking dead, that sort of thing. Are you sure you want us to proceed?"  
  
"Of course, you idiot! Have you not noticed all the foes we've defeated around these parts?! Weak! Pathetic! How different could Hitomi be?! And not to mention the fact that we've gone so far!"  
  
Spike just nodded, and the two continued on. They hadn't noticed the other three at all.   
  
"Who....who are those guys..?" Garnet spoke quietly. "Probably some guys from my town." Sephiroth said. "We cannot let them get to the Crystal Caverns before we do!" Auron said. "We must go now!" With that, all three of them dashed into the not too far off Hitomi.  
  
They entered the town. Sephiroth remembered when he was told of this town, there were still people living here. But this place looked totally abondond...  
  
It wasn't long before they stumbled upon their first clue that this town was dead. They found a disembled head. It doesn't look that of a humans, but as if the human was a zombie when this happend. Garnet lightly clinged to Sephiroth. She was still so young, she probably hasn't seen anything like this. Sephiroth hadn't, but he heard enough from the storys to know what this was like. Who knows if something like this has happend to Auron....from his expression, and calm attitude, it's most likley.   
  
  
"Hmm..Hitomi..something has happend to it...it's best we don;t find out and continue on.." Auron said, as he started to walk again. Sephiroth walked behind him, and kept Garnet close by, for he knew she was scared. The three continued on, for a few minutes, until they walked right into the walking dead itself.  
  
There it was. A mutated, bloody, gory zombie. It was sad to think what had happend to the human who once was. Auron drew his sword quickly, and dismantled the walking mess even more than it was. Sephiroth drew out his sword also, and aided Auron, for it looked as though the creature wouldn't stop with just a few slashes.  
  
The zombie had taken a few attempts to bite at Auron and Sephiroth, but was too busy getting slashed. Eventually, he dropped dead, and this time, he really was dead. Then Garnet spoke, "Next time, I'll just cast a holy spell...it's sad to see someone, even the living dead, get slashed insaneley to death." Sephiroth hadn't thought about that, which made him regret the fact that he had brought a small world of horror to Garnet. It didn't last long though. She just really wanted to get out of there.  
  
A few more undead, mutated creatures, which Garnet peacefully put to death. The town was a little larger than Sephiroth heard..but it wasn't that great of distance.  
  
Now, the three were out of the town. Their shocking experience made them a little shivery, not to mention paranoid everytime they were to speak. Then ahead, they saw the man and his companion Spike, entering the Crystal Caves. They could hardly see it, since the caves were still a bit ahead, but they saw good enough that they were entering. "We can't let them find it! We musn't let them!" Auron dashed to the cave. Sephiroth and Garnet follwed quickly.   
  
At the entrance of the Crystal Cave. Auron took almost no time to stop, as he paused only for a moment, then continued dashing. "C'mon, you two! No time to stare around!" Sephiroth and Garnet quickly followed once more.  
  
"What gets me is his great amount of stamina. He never stops!" Sephiroth chuckled as he ran along.   
  
Auron was the first to catch up to Spike and his master somewhere deep in the cave.   
  
"Stop!" Auron demanded. "We will not allow you to go any further."   
  
"Is that so?" Chuckled the one next to Spike. "So, instead, you three will beat us to it?"  
  
"Yes," Auron started, "and we plan to destroy it. We do so because of greedy people like you, who're too busy fantisizing about their future profit to even care what will happen!"  
  
"Oh, we know what will happen..but do we care? WE don't plan to drink from the spring, therefore we shall not live forever in your future ecursed world."  
  
"Hmph...selfish." Auron torted.  
  
"Selfish? Really? How is it possible we are selfish when we plan to share our discovery to the world? For a fair price, of course..."  
  
"You plan to curse our world with a dangerous rate of popularity. So many people, there won't be places for other. That is what I mean by selfish.." As Auron finished, Sephiroth and Garnet have just caught up.  
  
"So your group is finally back together..well then, I might as well explain myself...I'm Seymour, and this is Spike here with me..we've been training for years, and now, with much knowledge and studying, we've located where the spring is...it's very rare, to know where it is...why do you think Hitomi is now a dangerous town? To keep commoners and novice mecanarys away from where they shouldn't belong...it's beyond my knowledge how you got here, but you won't be here for much longer, anyhow, so anyway you look at it, it's pointless, your little voyage..." Seymour finished, and with that, Spike, without warning, drew a flail (a small wood handel with a chain and ball of spikes attached) and attempted to strike at Auron. He missed. Probably because the flail was a bit heavy, not to mention Auron's ninja skills.   
  
"If that's your decision, then so be it." Auron said, as he drew out his own blade. Sephiroth knew Auron needed him now, so he took out his Masanume as well. Auron dodged Spike's next attack and headed straight for Seymour. Sephiroth slashed at Spike, and was succesful. It seemed as though Spike was very weak. Sephiroth was pretty confident in now wining.  
  
As for Auron, things weren't going as smooth. Seymour was just dodging many of Auron's attacks. He hadn't made one of his own, yet. Until finally, Auron charged up at Seymour and threw a forceful slash at him. Unfortunatley, Seymour had countered the attack and had some kind of strange, unusuall force, that sent Auron flying back. Sephiroth saw it happen, which gave Spike a chance to swing his flail. As it was about to hit Sephiroth straight in the head, Sephiroth swung his head sideways, not to mention slide himself away. This resulted in the flail missing Sephiroth, yet it continued its path and hit Spike strongly in the stomach, causing the spiked, sturdy ball to go right through him, and out his back. At this, Spike fell to the ground, dead. He had just defeated someone....himself.  
  
Sephiroth didn't pay much attention and just noted Spike was dead. Now he could help Auron with Seymour. Except Auron was still on the ground, and Garnet was doing all she could to help him. He wasn't dead or unconciounce...just very wounded. Sephiroth was angered inside. Not only did Seymour want to damage the world, but he also damaged his friend. Sephiroth didn't like the idea of not sharing the spring at first, but he soon learned what Auron was talking about. And now, Auron was very hurt. Sephiroth hadn't known Auron or Garnet for long, but they were his friends, and he didn't want to see either of them hurt. After their journey, he wanted to become really close to both of them. But secretley, Sephiroth has already become very important to both Garnet and Auron.   
  
"Be cautious.." Auron spoke up to Sephiroth. "He's a blackmage...a powerful one at that..." Sephiroth nodded, then looked to Seymour. "Are you still atempting to defeat me? Ah, hahaha! Foolish mortal! You cannot defeat someone whom is stronger than you! You have much to learn! Pity, you won't be around to learn it..but let me give you a final lesson!" Seymour finished, and with that, formed quickly an ice ball, and hurled it at Sephiroth. He dodged it, by rolling to the ground. Without thinking, he charged up, and hacked swiftly and solemnly at Seymour. His slashes were succesful as he backed Seymour further in the cave. The way they were going, there was a huge pit, pitch black. Staring at it would make you think it was endless.  
  
Seymour packed a few powerful punches, more powerful than that of normal humans, at Sephiroth. Some were succesful and hit Sephiroth. But his rage. He had much rage in him. A lot of it was that he was doing a great thing for the world by getting rid of the spring. It may seem like a gift from god, but deep inside, it was a prank from the devil.  
  
Both Seymour and Sephiroth, weary and wounded, continued to strike hits to each other, but not for much longer. Seymour had flipped Sephiroth in Seymour's past position and kicked him forcefully, sending Sephiroth back, and into the pit.  
  
...But he had grabbed onto the ledge.   
  
Seymour looked down at Sephiroth. "Ahahaha! Your done, now! It's all over! It's a shame you can't be able to suffer my new world of over populated chaos, but that's sometimes how-"  
  
Seymour was interupted by a sword raming through his back and right out his chest.  
  
Auron.  
  
Sephiroth looked at Seymour. His eyes were in the state of shock. Sephiroth thought no more and swung his sword into his chest. Seymour now had two swords in him. Sephiroth pulled himself up qucikly, and as he dead, Seymour fell forward into the pit. Sephiroth and Auron discarded their swords quickly from Seymour, as he fell into the pitch blackness.  
  
"Ah..now that he's all taken care of, let's finish this, shall we?" Auron said with pride. Sephiroth and Garnet both nodded.   
  
The three continued further in the cave. Finally, stumbling upon a small room with a panell in the center of the north wall, with buttons with the numbers 1-9 on them.  
  
"I know what this is..!" Sephiroth said, as he realised what it was. "This is the code passed down from the gods. Explorers discovered it whence fighting a foe called the Keeper Dragon. But since my grandfather has done his part in the past by defeating him for us, and passing the code down to me, we can easily get through this."  
  
"You mean this is a door..?" Auron said. Apparently, he now about the cave, but not what was inside of it.  
  
"Yep." Sephiroth said. He now began to punch in numbers and mumbled them to himself. "..2...7....4....6...6...0..3...6....2.....5...1...4....0...0.."  
  
The wall, or 'door' shook much as Sephiroth finished. "Were those just randomized numbers..?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Yeah..you'd think there be some kind of pattern, but that was a trick in order to confuse those who might accidently stumble upon it." Sephiroth explained. The wall completed moving, and now a pitch dark tunnel lied before them.  
  
They cotninued.  
  
The tunnel seemed as though it might never end, as if it went on forever and ever..  
  
..But..  
  
After what seemed like an eternity...  
  
Blindess filled their eyes as Sephiroth, Garnet, and Auron stepped into a beautiful land. Soon, they uncovered their eyes. Their it was. A gigantic spring. A beautiful fountain in the middle of the spring, which seemed almost like a sky skraper. It was enormous. Beautiful spring water flooded from the very top.  
  
"...W...W-Where is it all coming from..?" Asked Garnet. "The spring water...does it flow...eternaly..?"  
  
"Seems so.." Auron spoke. "No matter, though...now we just.....-  
  
!!!!"  
  
Auron cursed loudly.   
  
"What is it?" Asked Sephiroth.  
  
"..The purifier! We forgot all about it!!"  
  
..Sephiroth grinned.  
  
"And what are you so sly about?! We havn't anything to be happy for!!"  
  
Sephiroth tuged underneath his cloak and held out a mystical, eerie glowing crystal. "Is this what we're looking for?"  
  
Auron was shocked. "W-W-Where did you get it?!"   
  
"I snatched it from Seymour as he fell. I thought it was a little more than a just a crystal.."  
  
"Y'know, you have a lot of your Grandfather in you." Auron sighed with relief. "Then let's do it...let's get rid of this...once and for all..."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. He walked into the spring, to where the water was above his waist. Auron and Garnet watched now.  
  
Then, many thoughts came to Sephiroth's mind.  
  
"This is the only time you'll ever see this in your life."  
  
"..This is a gift from god.."  
  
"...This is soon to become extinct."  
  
"Don't you want just a little?"  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Drink it..."  
  
Sephiroth then thought nothing more. He dropped the purifier in the water. It dissloved very quickly, and now something was happening to the spring. "All right Sephiroth, let's go! This place is coming down!" Auron shouted, as he and Garnet dashed out. Garnet then paused while runing. She looked to Sephiroth who looked frozen in the spring. Auron caught up with her.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come"  
  
Garnet nodded and the two took off again.   
  
Sephiroth looked above. THe place was coming down, NOW.  
  
....He cupped his hand in the water, and took a big drink.  
  
He rushed out of the spring.  
  
Soon, the three were out, and the place nearly collapsed on them. "Where were you?" Auron asked. "We thought you were in a trance!"   
  
"Oh, just a little shock...just amazed at what I was doing..saving the world and all." Sephiroth laughed.  
  
Now it was done...there was no more spring of eternal life, and the three pittied any one who thought so...  
  
Now, the three are living together in Sol. They have earned livings from their expeditions. Sometimes they'll get part job or something just for awhile. They lived a normal, and happy life..  
  
  
....but year after year, they age more and more. Soon, Garnet became a teacher, and Auron sold antiques and weapons....soon, they were retired, and weak.   
  
One day, Auron was 74. He went up to Sephiroth. "By god Sephiroth, as old as we are, you still look like you did many years ago.."  
  
Sephiroth laughed and shrugged. "Luck, I s'pose." Auron laughed with him.  
  
One day, Garnet died of old age. She was known as the wise girl of Sol, who many came to for advice. She enjoyed her life, and through her times with Sephiroth, she fell in deep love with him, but couldn't express her feelings. Never could she anymore..  
  
And although Garnet was younger than Auron, he lived a bit longer then Garnet, but not much. He died at an age of 104.   
  
Sephiroth enjoyed his immortalism and eternal life...upto now.  
  
He no longer had them, his closest friends, to him, his family. He didn't want to live anymore, he wanted to be with Garnet and Auron again. He regreted hardley the day he drank the water.  
  
Well, there's my story. I've tried all ways of death...I've tried to get an angry mob on me, but nothing works....It's been two years now since Auron's passing away, and four since Garnet's.  
  
I don't get it. I cared for the ones I loved, deeply, helped many people back home and in Sol, and I saved the world. My, if it weren't for me, the world would be chaotic. If it weren't for Garnet, the world would be chaotic. If it weren't for Auron, the world would be chaotic. It took us three to save the world...we should be together...  
  
Just as Sephiroth said that, a blidning flash had appeard infront of him. He opened his eyes to see a ghostly image of Garnet and Auron. Both of them were smiling. They looked exactley like they did when they met Sephiroth.  
  
"...G-Guys..?! What are you doing here..?!"  
  
"We've come for you, Sephiroth. We've come to take you....home." Auron said. Garnet nodded.  
  
"Me..? But..how? Where..? I can't be where you guys are...I'm imortal..."  
  
"Yes, but you just realised what you did for this world...you realised the help of others...you learned, and remembered. For your great task, you are allowed to be with us...to finally be with the ones you love again." Garnet spoke. "Now come.." Both Auron and Garnet held out their hand. Sephiroth took one of each. Then he, Garnet, and Auron were pulled in to a mystic place, traveling at bizzarre speed.   
  
(From here on, it's from Sepiroth's point of view)  
  
We were travelling at an insane speed. Then soon, we stopped. It was pitch dark. Oh, I know why..my eyes were closed. I don't remember much after I opened my eyes, but I saw my grandfather, Auron, and Garnet.  
  
__________  
  
I would just like to say, the only part of this story I didn't come up with, were the names following: Sephiroth, Garnet, Auron, and Seymour. All other things, I rightfully claim to be my own. 


End file.
